Wilson Carter
Wilson Carter knew nothing about baseball. But that didn't stop him from signing up for pitcher at Ruggles Academy. It was dinnertime. A lone wolf eats a babydoll made of cabbages. Etc etc etc. In other words, the town crier was out of a job. This meant no more spring water for the village. No more soup for Old Yimmy. Not even a sop for Hamster the striped ferret blind in one eye. What does this all mean? It means our city is turning into a hitchhouse for bellomed swavers and snorpitious grunzlers. If that doesn't convince you to go Tory, nothing will. That's when Elizabeth Merritch slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Why? Who? Whispering pups? You tell me. It could be that oversized fleshlight named Graceful Jenny which was at the breaking point not from girth but from overusage as they tend to deteriote after being soaked in lye water. Do what you want. I don't care. I'll be in the barn feeding the termites Devil Juice. Peace. Who was Wilson Carter? Well, it's already been established that Wilson Carter knew nothing about baseball. But that didn't stop him from signing up as a critic at the Peanuts Gallery. It was lunchtime. A lone wolf ate a Kewpie Doll made of yams. Etc etc etc. In other words, the village idiot was out of a job. This meant no more spring water for the town. No more tourists for Old Faithful. Not even a wink for Hamlet - the spotted Colugo that couldn't smell. What does this all mean? It means our planet is turning into a shipyard for swashbuckling entrepreneurs and wobbeling wanderers. If that doesn't convince you to go black, nothing will. That's when Jake the Muss slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Why? Who? Whimpering kittens? You tell me. It could be that the overworked sailor named Haruki Murakami had finally drunk too much balsamic. Anyway, do what you want. I don't care. I'll be in the barn feeding the ants my sugar water. Peace. Parallel universe Wilson Carter knew something about baseball, which is why he signed up for pitcher at Ruggles Academy. It was lunchtime. A wolf pack ate a cabbage made of babydolls. Etc etc etc. In other words, the town crier was rehired. This meant more spring water for the village. More soup for Old Yimmy. Even a sop for Hamster the striped ferret blind in one eye. This all means our city is turning away from being a hitchhouse for bellomed swavers and snorpitious grunzlers. If that convinces you to go Tory, I'd be shocked. That's when Elizabeth Merritch opened the door and got out of bed. When? Where? Mewwing Kittens? I'll tell you. It couldn't be that oversized fleshlight named Graceful Jenny which was not at the breaking point from girth but from underusage as they tend to regenerate after being drizzled in lye water. Do what I want want you to do. I care. Go to the barn and feed the termites Angel Juice. Victory. Milton Garter Milton Garter rew nomich betwo mility. But that didn't stop him ron wa ral fl fination te footbal. Dal unitory kar nom eb road trip. Euro cologo bon becauser comput. Etc etc etc. In other words, you're mom fing til prial frontribs fant valign. This meant no more sember thern goalso. Aga redia josed deball ult Loc Ng'Communite. Not even a formedia chis Flagicons hd witz frent conship on one side. Witz does this all mean? It means canage olic mt rigion mo mir mely rica navbox texand bott fer covember. If that doesn't convince you to go oces, brited real. Tas ene Philip Felker drage vol bec oper ekd engton dal the window. Bal? Rict? Bost 2 graphy stitle? You tell me. Lb mana gia cu bruary pmid nomy threen Mothe who was almost crying; not from mations rol ance stational sk rela whill yan becamp ange evers nament colo lat se popula. Do what you want. I don't care. Aa sql sund mrs civision mination wen tury bords jul orld. Seve. (side note: valign? really?) Scots flavoured Wilson Carter kent nocht anent basebaw. Bit that didna kep him frae takin oot picker it Ruggles Academy. Hit wes sippertid. Ae lane oof aets ae cabbitch babbydall. A.s. a.s. a.s. In ither wirds, the toun drimmer wes on the broo. Is bure nae mar wall watter fir the clachan. Nae mar bree fir Auld Yimmie. No e'en ae crottle fir Hamster the gleyed strippit foumart. Whit's the upcome? The upcome is oor city is turnin ae hotchhoose fir bellomed swavers an snorpishus grunzlers. Gin at dinna insense ye tae gae Tory, naethin wull. That's whan Elizabeth Merritch clashed the door an foonered apon the layer. Whar to? Whae? Kens whit. Aiblins his that wappin fleshlicht nammit Gentie Jennie whilk wes nar bracken no frae grist bit frae owereese alse they afen gae back frae bein drookit i lye watter. Dae is ye wull. Aw dinna care. Aw wull be i the granzie maitin the wuid emmits Clootie Joice. Fareweel. Wilson on s4s politics Wilson Carter knew nothing about bumping. But that didn't stop him for signing up as a custodian at esfores. The family was on a road trip. Every good boy deserves froge. Etc etc etc. In other words, you're mom was in hospital recovering from phalloplasty. This meant no more Singaporean language bigotry. No more failed classes for Old B'dingophone. Not even a retroflex for Gallbladder the ridged palate anesthetized on one side. What does this all mean? It means our board has always been a washroom for hartoonish blaskirts and crasticizing wilkerstoads. If that doesn't convince you to go Grit, nothing will. That's when Robin Powell tipped the shelf over and jumped out the window. Why? Who? Ward 5 business association? You tell me. It could be that lauded documentary writer named Slate who was almost crying; not from anger but from empathy as she tends to volatize after being asked to do eye exams. Do what you want. I don't care. I'll be in the server room feeding the centipedes with cashews. Peace. Anime wisdom Akari Akaza knew nothing about anime. But that didn't stop her from signing up for best girl at Honnouji Academy. It was dinnertime. A lone Momiji eats a babydoll made of cabbages. Etc etc etc. In other words, the shrine maiden was out of a job. This meant no more spring water for the village. No more soup for Old Ran Yakumo. Not even a sop for Chen the el gato blind in one dimension. What does this all mean? It means our city is turning into a hitchhouse for bellomed youkai and snorpitious rabbits. If that doesn't convince you to go LCL, nothing will. That's when Zun slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Why? Who? Whispering pups? You tell me. It could be that oversized fleshlight named Anno which was at the breaking point not from girth but from overusage as they tend to deteriote after being soaked in semem-demon water. Do what you want. I don't care. I'll be in Gensokyo feeding the lolis Dr Pepper. Peace. Real world application Theodore Roosevelt knew nothing about international maritime trade. But that didn't stop him from signing up for president at United States. It was dinnertime. A lone wolf eats a babydoll made of cabbages. Etc etc etc. In other words, the French were out of a job. This meant no more canal for Panama. No more connecting Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Not even a sop for Pete the spotted terrier blind in one eye. What does this all mean? It means our city is turning into a hitchhouse for bellomed vessels and snorpitious shipping containers. If that doesn't convince you to build a canal John Hay, nothing will. That's when Tomás Herrán slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Why? Who? Whispering captains? You tell me. It could be that oversized mound of dirt named Graceful Jenny which was at the breaking point not from girth but from erosion as they tend to deteriote after being soaked in Freedom water. Do what you want. I don't care. I'll be in Panama making way for the Devil Juice shipment. Peace. Not really relevant Wilson Carter isn't really even relevant, he was just some milkhead who caught a lucky streak with a prestigious university in Italy, despite knowing nothing about baseball or biology. It wasn't my time. A loan shark eats a punk like you for breakfast. Quid quo pro. In an interesting turn of events, that city's mayor is suffering from chronic depression . This means no more amusement parks in far off Timbuktu. No more floating castles in the hood. Certainly no more gangs of heavily armoured constables keeping us safe. What doesn't this all mean? Well, our once miserable little shack is turning into a positively pimpin' hotel for only the coolest bow-wows and radicalerest duuudes. If that doesn't convince you to go and fund my trip to the Bahamas, hold on then, because I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. That's when an unidentified white male with a slick haircut slammed the buzzer and answered the damn question. What? Why? A conspiracy? Shut up! It could be that the treasure map supposedly written by a member of Blackbeard's crew was actually a clever fake, not because it was inaccurate, but because we couldn't look deep within to see the truth because humanity is imperfect. Do not disobey me. I'll sue you. I'm contacting my lawyers as we speak. I'll see you in court, asshole. Debate this for hours Wilson Carter was no musician, but that wasn't going to deter him from trying to get a gig at that hot new club, 7VEN. It was long past the hour of the wolf. The lone ranger takes aim and doesn't ever miss, I assure you. Etc etc etc. To put it politely, there just isn't a position at the company for you anymore, this means no more chatting to Miss Bliss by the broken watercooler, no more threatening letters to the editor, and not even a chance of you getting on that plane. So, you're wondering, what'd I do to deserve a gal like her? Being blunt, I mean that the median mean isn't what you're looking for, and wordplay just isn't your forte. If you're not sold yet, then wait, there's more. It was about now that Anthony Dean was pulling up into the abandoned carpark, wondering if the Vietcong general would accept his invitation. We could debate this for hours. I've often wondered if all the stars died at once, would we see a remarkable symphony up above our skulls and in the Great Black? Remember, you're free to choose your own fate, but we all have to live with the consequences that come about as a result of our choices. Seeya. Hmoob Wilson Carter paub tias tsis muaj dab tsi txog kev ntaus pob. Tab sis hais tias tsis tau nres nws los ntawm kos npe rau pitcher nyob Ruggles Academy. Nws yog dinnertime. Ib tug Lone hma noj ib babydoll ua los ntawm cabbages. Etc etc lwm yam Nyob rau hauv lwm yam lus, lub zos crier yog tawm ntawm ib txoj hauj lwm. Qhov no yog tej yam tsis muaj ntau caij nplooj ntoos hlav dej rau lub zos. Tsis muaj ntau kua zaub rau Qub Yimmy. Tsis txawm ib sop rau Hamster lub striped ferret qhov muag tsis pom nyob rau hauv ib lub qhov muag. Yuav ua li cas no tag nrho cov txhais li cas? Nws txhais tau hais tias peb lub nroog yog tig mus rau ib tug hitchhouse rau bellomed swavers thiab snorpitious grunzlers. Yog hais tias tsis yaum koj mus Tory, tsis muaj dab tsi yuav. Li no yog tias thaum Elizabeth Merritch slammed lub qhov rooj thiab collapsed rau lub txaj. Vim li cas? Leej twg? Whispering pups? Koj qhia rau kuv. Nws yuav hais tias oversized fleshlight lub npe hu ua txawj heev Jenny uas yog nyob rau ntawm tus taw tes tawg tsis yog los ntawm girth tab sis los ntawm overusage raws li lawv caj deteriote tom qab soaked nyob rau hauv lye dej. Ua tej yam koj xav tau. Kuv tsis tu. Kuv mam li yuav nyob rau hauv lub tsev teb pub lub termites Ntxwg Nyoog Kua txiv. Kaj siab lug. Willis Conifer Willis Conifer knew nothing about pines. However, neither dams nor damsels got done at the Doubles Observatory. Have a doner instead. Laziness begets cabbage but there was indeed no Internet. The clefts in the Old Man’s skin were literally about to swallow this raisin-boy! What followed was not for the timid ears of the mariners. A number of suppers got the slip that day, but neither the sod used by Grimmelshausen nor the one that lay between his cheeks. Hot dong until it creaks. Hot dong as a sandwich? It befits me to slay our fat, leaning city of Pizza, birch by birch, bellow by bellow now that the christening of the serene torpitude had mixed the farts in your underpants’ own pants, panting like the banks of Centralia. In the feature, where Pocky-Pig and Mangy-Mick do the spic-based whaling number and dye the boat yellow: Sex? Him? I Roll on the Floor Laughing. Another one for the Horse, for he has dragged me far and wide. But things could (and would) be finished, fissured by the Eleventh Hour, which neither beaks nor snouts, not even with a graceful proboscis of your thin-man bones and their hands, as they catch upon dour tree-limbs and wiry spines. Every little thing comes together like a puzzle. All the little ticks are getting boxed. I’ll be in her hair, her nether regions ballooning with her breath … Lojban La Uilsyn Kartyr pu djuno no da lo beisplo. I ku'i la'e di'u na dicra lo nu cmiveigau ubu la la Raglz Ckule. I pu tcika lo nu citka. I lo nonkansa labno cu citka lo remsmi selkei poi kobli. I lo vrici. I va'i lo tcadu krixa co'u se jibri. I ki'u la'e di'u lo tcadu co'u ponse lo jinto djacu. I co'u stasu se va'u la Laldo Iinmi. I je na zasti fa lo cmarai se va'u la Xamstyr poi du lo dasri fe'erte poi ka'e viska se pi'o pa po'o kanla. I ma de'u smuni? I smuni fa lo nu lo mi tcadu cu binxo lo ginka be lo blelomo su'erva e lo sno'orpi grunzlu. I je ga nai la'e di'u na bapli lo nu do binxo lo me la Toris vau goi ko'a gi no da ko'a bapli. I ca la'e di'u la Elizabyt Meritc ga'orgau lo vorme gi'e farlu lo ckana. I ma krinu? I ma poi prenu? I xu smasku gerku? I ko fi mi cusku. I ju'o ru'e du lo bradu'e fleclaito be me'e lu Melbi Dje'eni li'u ku noi dukse ki'u lo ka rotsu na e lo ka plidu'e, i to ra tende lo ka po'urbi'o ba lo nu cokcu lo jilka toi. I ko gasnu da poi do se djica. I je mi na se raktu. I mi ba nenri lo cagdaidi'u gi'e ctigau lo jalra la Crida Jisra. I panpi co'o. William Caster William Caster knew nothing about sugar. Yet bats didn't inhale him by swinging down from the dingle-berries at Snuggles Laboratory. They were dinner. 29,000 lazy sloth-children surf through cabbage when they could just use the Internet ad nauseum. Precisely because old wrinkly worry wart was just following his remit. That implies no small innuendo for the sailors. Lots of soup-men for 'The Slippery Whip'. None of the soap used by Grimwald landed safely between his cheeks. How long until our break? How long is a sandwich? It bemoans me to say our fair city is learning, bitch by bitch, bedfellow by bedfellow how the whistling seventh torpedo makes a fart sound. If she doesn't rinse your underpants, central banks will. In the future, when Pug-face the Moany-man does the spastic white-light-dance and dies in the bed: whlygsw? 6? Whom? Rick rolling? Please tell the chef! This could (but won't) be fishy, over-sized fishy, a fish named 'The Elegant Trout' that never breaks fingers, not even munted eleventh fingers that stick out from your sleeve as they tend to get hooked on door frames and wire fences. Everything is going according to plan. All the little boxes are being ticked.. I'll be in the air, wherever the ether needs me Banjo-Tooie. Breath... Le Shiznit Nizzle Wilson Carter knew not a god damn thang bout basebizzle. Kick dat shit! But dat didn't stop his ass from signin up fo' pitcher at Rugglez Academy. Dat shiznit was dinnertime fo' realz. A lone wolf smokes a funky-ass babydoll made of cabbages. Etc etc etc. In other lyrics, tha hood crier was outta a thang. This meant no mo' sprang gin n juice fo' tha village. No mo' chronic fo' Oldskool Yimmy. Not even a sop fo' Hamsta tha striped ferret blind up in one eye. What do dis all mean, biatch? It means our hood is turnin tha fuck into a hitchhouse fo' bellomed swavers n' snorpitious grunzlers. If dat don't convince you ta go Tory, not a god damn thang will. Thatz when Elizabeth Merritch slammed tha door n' collapsed on tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Why, biatch? Who, biatch? Whisperin pups, biatch? Yo ass tell mah dirty ass. Well shiiiit, it could be dat oversized fleshlight named Graceful Jizzy which was all up in tha breakin point not from girth but from overusage as they tend ta deteriote afta bein soaked up in lye gin n juice n' shit. Do what tha fuck you want. I couldn't give a fuckin shit. I be bout ta be up in tha barn feedin tha termites Devil Juice. Peace. Category:/s4s/ copypasta